Pleuvoir Café
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Hujan mempertemukan mereka dengan 'Halo' dan berpisah dengan 'Sampai jumpa' di sebuah café tepi jalan.
1. Chapter 1

**Pleuvoir Café**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Hujan mempertemukan mereka dengan 'Halo' dan berpisah dengan 'Sampai jumpa' di sebuah _café_ tepi jalan.

Warning(s): Typo(s), cliché, gaje, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial, aku lupa membawa payung!" seru seorang gadis yang kini sedang berlari dengan sebelah tangan melindungi kepala dari guyuran hujan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah di bawah naungan sebuah halte bus. Sepasang batu zamrudnya menemukan sebuah kedai minuman tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

" _Pleuvoir Café_ ," bacanya lamat-lamat. " _Rain Café_? Nama yang aneh." Meski begitu, tetap dilangkahkan kakinya menuju _café_ itu.

 **KRING**

Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat gadis itu membuka pintu masuk.

"Halo," Seorang pemuda berhelaikan pastel merah muda menyambutnya. "Selamat datang di _Café_ Hujan. Bisa aku ambil pesananmu, Nona?"

"Satu _hot cocoa_ dengan tambahan _marshmallow_ ," ucap si gadis kemudian berlalu ke salah satu meja di pojok dekat jendela.

Pemuda dengan manik batu _topaz_ itu memandang kepergian si gadis dengan gelengan kepala, "Benar-benar gadis yang dingin," sebelum dia berbalik pergi ke konter.

"Apa pesanannya?" tanya seorang pemuda lain di balik konter dengan mahkota pastel merah muda yang setingkat lebih gelap dari pemuda di depannya.

" _Hot cocoa_ dengan _marshmallow_ ," pemuda itu bersandar pada meja konter.

"Aria, satu _hot cocoa_ dengan _marshmallow_!" seru pemuda di balik konter tadi—Megurine Luki— pada gadis yang sedang berada di dapur c _afé_.

"Tapi, Luki, sejak kapan kita ada nge-stok _marshmallow_?" tanya gadis itu—Izawaki Aria— pada Luki sembari membawa segelas _hot cocoa_.

"Iya juga, ya," Luki menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hei, Yuuma."

"Apa?" pemuda itu tetap tidak mengalihkan batu _topaz_ -nya dari gadis kuncir dua yang sedang mengeringkan rambut samudra panjangnya dengan sehelai handuk kecil biru.

"Di list cemilanmu ada _marshmallow_ , 'kan?" Luki bertanya. Seringai tercetak di paras rupawannya.

"Hmm. Memang kenapa?" akhirnya Yuuma memalingkan pandangannya pada Luki.

"Ya tentu saja untuk pesanan, 'kan?" Luki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, silahkan."

"Ini pesanannya, Yuuma," Aria menyerahkan segelas hot cocoa dengan beberapa _marshmallow_ —milik Yuuma yang diambil dari ranselnya—yang mengambang di atasnya.

"OK." Yuuma memindahkan gelas itu ke atas nampan besinya dan berjalan menujuk pojok ruang itu.

"Hei, Luki," panggil Aria sepeninggal Yuuma.

"Hnn?"

"Sejak kapan Yuuma mau membagikan cemilannya pada orang lain?" gadis bersurai _silvery pink_ itu mengedipkan manik langitnya.

"Mana kutahu. _Kepincut_ sama gadis itu mungkin," Luki mengangkat bahunya sekilas, tanda tak peduli.

 **.**

Gerakan kaki Yuuma berhenti di sebuah meja di pojok _café_ di samping jendela. "Pesananmu, Nona," ucapnya sembari meletakkan gelas dengan asap yang masih menggepul itu di hadapan si gadis.

"Hmm." Alih-alih memandang pemuda itu, Miku –nama si gadis— melipat handuk birunya yang kini sedikit basah dan meletakannya di meja. Lalu tangan berjari lentiknya meraih gelas itu dan meneguk cairan di dalamnya perlahan, sepenuhnya mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yuuma yang belum pernah diabaikan seorang gadis selama hidupnya kini hanya berdiri mematung menatap gadis itu.

"Kau…, mengabaikanku?" Yuuma memulai konservasi dengan gadis samudra itu.

"Eh?" manik zamrud si gadis akhirnya menatap _topaz_ itu, "Kau masih di sini?"

"…?" Yuuma membeku. ' _Apa tadi?_ 'Kau masih di sini?' _? Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku!_ ' Yuuma membatin.

"Kau tidak sibuk?" gadis itu masih meminum _hot cocoa_ -nya.

"Ah?"

"Kau tidak sibuk?" gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah! Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Yuuma menjawab tergesa-gesa. Dia berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Seperti yang kau lihat, hanya kau satu-satunya pelanggan di sini sekarang."

"Ah, jadi dia sama sekali tidak sibuk," gumam Miku. Melihat Yuuma yang masih belum beranjak, Miku kembali berucap; "Temani aku berbincang?"

Yuuma mengedipkan manik kuningnya beberapa kali. "Ah, ok, umm, baiklah."

"Dia hanya seorang gadis yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berbincang denganmu seperti pelanggan lainya. Kenapa kau sangat gugup, Yuuma?!" lirihnya sambil duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan si gadis.

"Hmm?" Miku menelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?" raut bingung tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Yuuma menggeleng cepat. Merutuki diri akan reaksi berlebihannya terhadap si gadis yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya itu.

"Oh," Miku tersenyum tipis. Yuuma tampak membelalak dengan wajah merona merah.

"A-ah, ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" Yuuma bertanya spontan. Gadis di hadapannya memakai kemeja biru muda yang tersembunyi di balik _blazer_ hitam dan rok pensil hitam selutut.

Alih-alih memberi jawaban, Miku menatap pemuda di hadapannya dan memberi tanya yang sama, "Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

Yuuma melihat dirinya sendiri lewat kaca jendela di sampingnya. Kemeja putih, _vest_ hitam, dasi pita merah dan celana kain hitam panjang. Yuuma menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa bagaimana? Ini pakaian kerjaku."

Miku meneguk lagi _hot cocoa_ -nya, "Ini juga pakaian kerjaku."

"Eh?! Kau bekerja? Maaf, tapi kukira kau masih bersekolah!" Yuuma kembali merutki dirinya dalam hati.

Miku terkikik pelan, gelas minumannya diletakkan di atas meja. "Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa dikira gadis SMA. Mungkin karena gaya rambutku yang kekanakan ini." Miku mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Mungkin," Yuuma menimpali. "Tapi aku rasa gaya rambut seperti itu cocok untukmu."

Dan setelahnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling berbincang.

 **.**

"Ah, sudah jam segini," Yuuma berucap, maniknya menatap jam klasik yang tergantung di dinding _café_.

"Hmm?" Miku yang sudah menuntaskan minumannya beberapa saat lalu bertanya.

"Ini sudah waktunya tutup," Yuuma menjelaskan.

"Ah, begitu." Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengikuti Yuuma yang sudah berjalan menuju meja konter.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku berbincang selama…," Miku melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya, "…satu setengah jam kurasa," ucapnya saat membayar pesanannya.

"Tak masalah. Ah, ini sudah malam, perlu kuantar?" Yuuma bertanya. Lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kuantar ke stasiun maksudku."

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah di jemput." Miku mengedikkan bahunya pada mobil sedan biru gelap yang baru saja terpakir di depan _café_ itu.

"Ah," Yuuma berucap. "Kekasihmu?"

Miku mengulas senyum tipis, terlihat pipinya yang sedikit tersipu, "Ya, kekasihku."

"O..k..," Yuuma menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kami selalu buka saat hujan, jika kau mau datang lagi."

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa _café_ ini namanya _Pleuvoir Café_ , heh?" Miku terkekeh pelan. "Aku pasti datang lagi saat hujan, kantorku juga tidak jauh dari sini."

"Ah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa…?" Yuuma berucap ragu.

"Sampai jumpa." Miku kembali mengulas senyum. Sebelum berbalik pergi keluar _café_ , berlari kecil dan menghilang ke dalam mobil sedan biru gelap yang segera melaju meninggalkan parkiran itu.

"Dijemput siapa?" Luki yang baru datang dari dapur _café_ bertanya. "Kekasihnya?"

"Ya. Kekasihnya."

"Oh!" Luki bertepuk tangan pelan. "Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hayato Yuuma patah hati, heh?"

"Diamlah, Luki. Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya, bagaimana aku bisa patah hati?"

"Benarkah? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu begitu gugup di depan seorang gadis, lho," Aria yang kini di samping Luki menimpali dengan senyum jahil di paras manisnya.

Yuuma memandang gadis berkepang dua kecil itu sebentar sebelum memutar kedua manik _topaz_ -nya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak menyukainya, Aria."

 _Dia tidak menyukai gadis yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu bukan? Lalu, kenapa dia merasa aneh mengetahui gadis itu mempunyai seorang kekasih? 'Cemburu' kah?_

Yuuma menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dia tidak mungkin menyukainya. Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Yuuma bahkan tidak tahu nama si gadis.  
_

Namun, manik kuningnya masih menatap parkiran tempat mobil yang menjemput Miku pergi dengan tatapan yang bahkan tidak dapat dijelaskan olehnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1—Complete.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Fic ini sih rencana awalnya cuma dibikin ON, tapi kok malah jadi MC gini (" -A-)/ Moga-moga aja ini fic gak ditelantarin X"D #digampar. Kalau akhirnya ditelantarin, anggap aja ini udah end #digampar(2)**. **  
**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pleuvoir Café**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Hujan mempertemukan mereka dengan 'Halo' dan berakhir dengan 'Sampai jumpa' di sebuah _café_ tepi jalan.

Warning(s): Typo(s), cliché, gaje, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu tadi siapa?" Miku dapat mendengar pemuda yang tengah mengendarai mobil sedannya bertanya.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya, Miku," kening si pemuda tampak mengerut.

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kaito," Miku tersenyum lebar. "Kau cemburu?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Miku. Kalau sudah tahu, tapi kenapa masih bertanya?" bibir si pemuda mengerucut. "Ya. Aku cemburu."

Miku tertawa. "Dia cuma pelayan _café_ , Kaito. Kami sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Apa kau akan ke sana lagi?" mobil Kaito berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Lampu merah menyala terang.

"Mungkin," Miku tersenyum jenaka. "Kau tahu? _Café_ itu benar-benar seleraku!."

"Ugh… Kau tampak dekat dengan si merah jambu itu." Kadang Miku bertanya-tanya, _kenapa dia bisa menjadi kekasih dari pemuda yang kekanakan itu?_

Miku tersenyum, didekatinya Kaito. Bibirnya mengecup pipi Kaito pelan. "Ah…" Sebuah fakta menghampiri benaknya, "Lagipula, aku tidak tahu nama si pelayan."

Lampu berubah hijau, Kaito yang merona tipis kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Miku."

Miku tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu." _Sederhana saja, karena Miku mencintainya._

Kaito tersenyum, "Jadi, bagaimana harimu?"

Lalu perjalanan mereka ke apartemen Miku dipenuhi cerita dengan selingan tawa. Dapat dirasakan cinta yang membumbung pada udara di sekeliling mereka.

 **.**

"Ah! Ha..Halo? Meiko?" Miku menjawab telepon yang sedari tadi berdering, membuat suara berisik yang menyebabkannya terbangun.

" _Halo, Miku. Maaf menelpon malam-malam, kau masih belum tidur 'kan?"_

"Hmm? Ah, ya. Aku masih belum tidur, kok. Hehe," manik zamrudnya melirik jam dinding persegi panjang berwarna perak di ujung ruangan. _Jam 3 dini hari, siapa sih yang belum tidur?_

" _Jam tiga dini hari dan kau masih belum terlelap? Wah, sepertinya pekerjaanmu menjadi seorang_ editor _benar-benar berat, ya,"_ Miku dapat mendengar tawa kecil wanita bersurai _caramel_ itu. Juga sedikit sarkasme.

"Hahaha," Miku tertawa datar. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, bermaksud membuat secangkir kopi. Rasanya dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur setelah dibangunkan di jam yang _tanggung_ seperti ini. "Ada apa kau menelpon malam-malam, Mei?"

" _Umm.., itu…"_ Miku dapat mendengar tawa kikuk dari seberang sana.

"Ya…?" tangan berjemari lentiknya mengaduk cangkir berisi bubuk kopi instant yang sudah dipenuhi dengan air panas. Aroma kafein kopi tercium.

" _Kau tahu? Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus dinas keluar kota selama, umm, yahh, kurang lebih seminggu..?"_ ragu terdengar dari ucapan wanita itu.

"Jadi?" Miku menyesap kopinya pelan. "Kau mau menitipkan Yuki padaku, _lagi_?"

" _Oh, ayolah, Miku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendiri di rumah, kan? Cuma kau satu-satunya yang bisa kumintai tolong."_

Miku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi kau yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah nanti, kau dengar, Meiko- _nee_?"

" _Terima kasih! Aku tidak akan lupa membelikanmu oleh-oleh setelah aku pulang dinas nanti! Selamat malam~!"_

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. Miku kembali menghela napas. Si gadis mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Diletakkannya ponsel layar sentuh hitam dengan _strap_ _teal_ -nya di meja kopi di depan sofa.

' _Menjadi_ single parent _di umur yang muda sepertinya berat sekali, ya, Meiko-_ nee _…,'_ Miku membatin. Dia menghirup aroma kopi itu dalam-dalam sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ponselnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih _remote_ televisi dengan bagian tutup baterai terlapisi lapisan lakban hitam, mengotak-atik _channel_ televisi di hadapannya.

Helaan napas terdengar lagi. Televisi kini sedang menyiarkan iklan obat sakit kepala. Kacamata bingkai tipis dipakai, mengamati dokumen demi dokumen naskah _manuscript_ _author_ -nya.

Sepertinya Miku tidak akan tidur malam itu. Lagi.

 **.**

" _Selamat pagi, Miku! Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kuharap kau tidak begadang semalam!_ " Miku meletakkan ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinganya. Tersenyum kecil kala mendengar suara _bass_ kekasihnya menyambutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang 'iya'." Miku menjawab dengan jenaka.

" _Heh… Kau harus tidur teratur, Miku. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa bukakan aku pintu?"_

"Segera datang, Tuan." Senyum Miku makin lebar kala mendengar tawa kecil yang meluncur dari mulut Kaito di seberang sambungan telepon kala mendengar responnya.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Miku segera beranjak dari sofa merah marun nyamannya, berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu rumah depan dan segera membukanya tanpa ragu.

"Halo, Kaito!" kecupan ringan di pipi diberikan oleh Miku sebagai salam 'Selamat pagi'nya pada si pemuda. Miku tersenyum lagi. "Kau mau sarapan apa?"

Kaito balas tersenyum. Si pemuda tampak tampan seperti biasa. Kemeja abu dengan kancing atas terbuka, celana kain hitam dan syal biru tua yang selalu mengantung di lehernya, memberi kehangatan di leher jenjangnya—hadiah natal dari Miku dua tahun yang lalu. "Bagaimana dengan secangkir teh _Chamomile_ dan _pancake_ tumpuk lima dengan ekstra _maple syrup_?"

Miku tertawa riang. "Sempurna!"

 **.**

"Kaito," panggil Miku pelan. Mereka kini sedang ada dalam mobil sedan biru gelap yang dikendarai Kaito.

"Hmm?"

Miku memilin-milin rambutnya yang panjang. "Yuki akan tinggal di apartemenku selama seminggu ke depan. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjemputku setiap pagi."

"Hmm?" Kaito merespon, manik birunya masih menatap jalanan dengan fokus. "Oh, baiklah. Tapi akan kusempatkan menemuimu, oke?"

Miku tertawa pelan, "Kau mau menemuiku di sela-sela jadwal padatmu? Kau mau dibunuh Gumi?"

"Tolong jangan sebut nama managerku, Miku." Kaito meringis pelan, "Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku keringat dingin."

Lalu keduanya tertawa. Hangat melingkupi ruang kecil di antara mereka dalam mobil sedan Kaito.

"Ah, kita berhenti di sini dulu, ya. Aku ada urusan." Kaito berkata seraya menghentikan mobilnya. Dimatikannya mesin mobil itu dan segera keluar dari sana—tak pernah lupa untuk mengecup kening gadis berkuncir dua itu sebelumnya.

Sepeninggal Kaito, Miku berdiam di dalam mobil. Menunggu dengan sabar sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Senandung pelan yang jarang lolos dari bibir si gadis.

"…Kaito lama sekali," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu Kaito yang tak kunjung kembali.

 _ **Drrrt… Drrrt…**_

"Hnn?" Miku menengok ke arah kursi pengemudi, hanya untuk menemukan ponsel Kaito yang tertinggal di sana. "Wah, ceroboh sekali."

 **[Nakajima Megumi]**

 **Calling…**

"Gumi- _chan_?" gumamnya saat melihat layar ponsel layar sentuh itu. "Mungkin masalah pekerjaan."

Miku keluar dari mobil, mencari-cari sosok Kaito yang telah menghilang kedalam _café_ bertipe manis yang mayoritas pengunjungnya adalah perempuan. Tangan lentik si gadis memegang ponsel Kaito yang masih bergetar.

Baru saja MIku mau membuka pintu _café_ dan menjejakan kakinya ke dalam ruang berbau manis itu, figure kekasihnya keluar dari sana.

"Ah, Kai—"

Bersama dengan seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang pendek dengan pita imut yang meniru bentuk telinga kelinci putih di pucuk rambutnya. Matanya besar dan bulat, seiras dengan warna langit hari itu—cerah tak berawan.

Dan gadis itu tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Kaito yang tengah memandang si gadis dengan raut lembut, satu tangan si pemuda membelai rambut pirang madu halus si gadis.

"—to…?"

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2—Complete.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Chapter 2, done! ^A^**

 **Wah, sudah berapa lama, ya, sejak chapter 1 rilis? Untung cerita ini engga ditelantarin, ya? Tehee ;P #plak**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleuvoir Café**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Hujan mempertemukan mereka dengan 'Halo' dan berakhir dengan 'Sampai jumpa' di sebuah _café_ tepi jalan.

Warning(s): Typo(s), cliché, gaje, plot kecepatan/kelambatan, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaito?" Di depan matanya, Miku melihat seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang madu pendek tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasihnya. _Siapa?_

Pemuda bersurai samudra itu memalingkan pandangannya dari gadis mungil di sampingnya, membuat manik _deep blue_ -nya bertemu dengan zamrud Miku yang memandangnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Ah," Kaito melepaskan tangan yang bergelayut pada lengannya. "Miku, ini Kagamine Rin, _partner_ dramaku." Pemuda itu berucap dengan sebelah tangan yang menepuk pelan kepala si gadis _blond_ —Rin.

Miku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum pada Rin. "Halo, aku Hatsune Miku." Sebelah tangan diangsurkan pada si gadis, bermaksud bersalaman.

Bersamaan dengan hampir disambutnya tangan Miku oleh Rin, pintu café itu terbuka, membuat atensi mereka bertiga teralihkan ke arah pintu.

"Rin!" seorang pemuda dengan iris langit dan rambut pirang madu yang sama dengan si gadis berlari kecil ke arah mereka. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak berkeliaran tanpa pengawasanku, hah?" Tangan lelaki itu terangkat, lalu memukul ringan kepala berhias pita kelinci Rin.

"Ah, halo," pemuda dengan poni terjepit dengan empat jepit putih membungkukkan badannya sedikit kala melihat Miku dan Kaito di sana. "Namaku Kagamine Rinto, manager Rin. Ini kartu namaku." Selembar kartu persegi panjang kecil berwarna krem diangsurkan pada mereka.

"Hatsune Miku," Miku menyambut dengan senyuman.

"Rinto," si gadis pirang membuka mulutnya. "Jam berapa pemotretan?"

Rinto melirik pergelangan tangannya, pada jam tangan dengan _strap_ kulit di balik kemeja hitamnya. "Ah, sial! Kita sudah telat!" Rinto sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya kepada Miku dan Kaito sebelum menarik pergelangan tangan Rin dan berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

" _Bye-bye!_ " Samar-samar Rin berucap, tangannya melambai-lambai dengan senyum lebar di wajah manisnya.

Sepeninggal kembar Kagamine tadi, Miku menoleh pada Kaito lalu membuka mulutnya, "Omong-omong, sepertinya kita juga harus cepat bergegas."

"Huh?" Kaito memandang wajah Miku bingung. Si gadis hanya menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya pada si pemuda. _One missed call: Nakajima Megumi_.

"Gumi meneleponmu tadi." Miku berjalan menjauh dari Kaito menuju ke mobil sedan pemuda. Dia menoleh ke belakang, seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau harus bergegas sebelum dibunuh Gumi, Kaito sayang."

Kaito mengumpat pelan, sebelum menarik Miku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kaito mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dengan tawa kecil Miku mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

Kaito tersenyum kecil. Dibunuh Gumi sepertinya bayaran yang setimpal dengan tawa manis kekasihnya.

.

Selangkah menuju divisinya, Miku disambut dengan ruang berantakan, kertas berterbangan, telepon yang terus berdering, dan keluh depresi rekan kerjanya. Singkatnya, _chaos_. Mereka memang sedang mengejar _deadline_ untuk rilisan akhir bulan, jadi keadaan ini sudah makanan sehari-hari mereka.

Miku menghela napas. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh telat menjemput Yuki—walau itu artinya dia harus bekerja ekstra keras dan memangkas jam tidurnya nanti malam.

Si gadis tertawa miris.

.

" _Otsukare,_ " vokal _bass_ yang sudah familiar di telinganya terdengar. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya juga ditangkap indera pendengarnya, lalu manik Miku yang tengah beristirahat tiba-tiba terbelalak kala merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya.

Pemuda yang menjadi dalang penghancur momen istirahat singkat Miku tersenyum kecil. " _Otsukare_ , Miku," ucapnya lagi dengan senyum. Manik sewarna kayu dibalik kacamatanya menatap Miku lembut, sebelah tangan mengulurkan sekaleng kopi dingin ke arahnya.

Miku meraih kaleng kopi itu, membukanya, dan segera menegak habis isi cairan pekat itu. "Terima kasih, Kiyo."

"Sama-sama," pemuda bersurai cokelat itu meraih kursi di samping Miku dan duduk di sana. "Miku."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak pergi menjemput keponakan manismu sekarang, kau akan membuatnya menunggu, lho," jemari rampingnya menunjuk pada jam digital di pojok kanan bawah laptop Miku. 18.33.

"Oh, _shit._ " Miku segera merapikan barang-barangnya dengan panik. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Kiyo. Lainkali aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang."

"Sampaikan saja salamku pada Yuki," Kiyoteru melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Miku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

"Halo, Yuki." Miku membungkukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan keponakannya. "Kamu tidak menunggu terlalu lama, kan?"

Yuki berdiri dan membersihkan roknya yang sedikit kotor karena duduk di lantai. "Un! Tidak lama, kok, Kak!"

Miku meraih tangan Yuki dan segera megandengnya keluar dari TK itu setelah berterima kasih pada wali kelas Yuki karena bersedia menemaninya si gadis kecil sampai Miku menjemputnya.

"Yuki, kamu mau apa untuk makan malam?"

" _Hot cocoa_!" Yuki menjawab riang. "Dengan _marsmallow_."

"Kamu tahu kalau itu bukan makanan, kan?" Miku tertawa.

Tak lama setelahnya, gadis bersurai panjang berkuncir dua itu menotis tetes air yang turun ringan dari langit. Cuaca memang mendung sedari siang, tapi baru sekarang hujan akan turun.

Miku menarik tangan Yuki, mengajaknya berlari menembus hujan yang kian lama kian deras.

.

Andai ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana mereka berdua bisa sampai di sana, jangan tanya Miku, dia tidak tahu. Yang si gadis tahu, dia hanya berlari dengan Yuki dalam genggamannya, berusaha mencari tempat berteduh sementara.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua. Di depan sebuah café tepi jalan dengan papan nama _Pleuvoir_ _Café_ tergantung di atasnya.

Yuki membuka pintu café itu mendahului Miku, yang langsung disambut oleh seorang _waiter_ dengan rambut gulali serta manik _topaz_ dan senyum yang bersahabat.

"Halo, Nona kecil. Mau pesan apa?" Yuuma menyambut dengan senyuman, dia tampak menunduk untuk menjajarkan diri dengan Yuki.

"Satu _hot cocoa_ dengan _marsmallow_!" gadis berambut hitam _pigtail_ itu berucap antusias. "Kalau Kak Miku?" gadis kecil itu menoleh pada Miku di belakangnya.

"Miku?" Yuuma menaikkan pandangannya. _Topaz_ -nya bertemu dengan _emerald_ Miku—mata itu masih seindah yang diingatnya kemarin.

"Halo," Miku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kecil. "Pesananku sama dengannya. Terima kasih."

Yuuma tersenyum. Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk sambil meletakkan sebelah tangan di belakang badannya dan sebelah lagi di dadanya. "Akan segera saya antarkan, Nona."

Miku tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan Yuki lagi dan menuntunnya ke meja di pojok café, meja tempatnya berbincang dengan Yuuma kemarin.

"Kalian bertemu lagi, huh," Luki berkomentar kala Yuuma datang menghapiri konter untuk menyampaikan pesanan. "Sudah tahu namanya?"

"Begitulah." Yuuma memijat tengkuknya ringan. Senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya tanpa dia tahu kala melihat interaksi kecil dua figur berkuncir dua itu. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang ibu dan anak yang begitu bahagia. "Miku."

"Heh... Itu siapa?" Luki bertanya. Menunjuk Yuki dengan jempolnya sambil memandang Yuuma. "Anaknya?"

"Itu—"

"Jangan hancurkan hati Yuuma yang tengah jatuh cinta Luki," Aria datang dari arah dapur, membawa sebuah nampan dengan pesanan yang diminta Yuuma.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak jatuh cinta!" Yuuma meraih nampan yang disodorkan Aria padanya, membawanya ke meja Miku sambil menggerutu.

"Ckck," Aria mengelengkan kepalanya prihatin, sepasang kepangan rambutnya ikut bergerak-gerak ringan. "Kapan anak itu akan sadar akan perasaannya?"

Luki tertawa renyah. "Entahlah. Tapi bukannya terlalu dini untuk menentukan kalau dia jatuh cinta atau tidak?"

"Huh?" Iris lazuardi Aria kini bertemu dengan langit musim panas Luki. "Maksudmu?"

"Gadis itu—siapa namanya? Miku?—dia sudah punya kekasih, kan? Dia juga tidak terlihat seperti tipe gadis yang akan mengkhianati pacarnya hanya karena tampang, kan? Mengingat kemarin dia sempat mengabaikan Yuuma."

Aria menunduk, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja konter yang dingin. Alisnya tampak bertaut, tanda dia sedang berpikir. "Kau benar. Kalau memang begitu, lebih baik kalau Yuuma tidak mencintainya, kan? Daripada dia patah hati pada akhirnya."

Luki mengangguk kecil. Dia memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Netra _cerulean_ -nya menatap Yuuma yang tengah bercengkrama ringan dengan Miku dan gadis kecil itu. "Tapi kalau Yuuma bisa bersama dengan gadis itu, bukankah kau kira Yuuma akan lebih baik?"

Aria tersenyum. Diikutinya tatapan Luki ke meja di pojok café. Senyum tipis tak kian hilang dari wajahnya. "Kita serahkan saja yang terbaik bagi Yuuma pada takdir."

Luki bergumam kecil, mengiyakan.

Di luar sana, hujan menguyur bumi kian deras. Tetes air yang menjatuhi bumi dengan deras membuat harmoni indah yang mengiringi konservasi hangat tiga entitas di pojok café itu.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hola~ Alice di sini membawa _update_ -an cerita yang hampir terlantar ini. Aduh, sampai lumutan ceritanya gara-gara kelamaan ditinggalin. Hehe.**

 **Jika ada typo, tolong dimaafkan, ya. Karena ini sudah malam** — **atau malah pagi?** — **saat cerita ini ditulis dan di- _publish,_ jadi enggak sempat dibaca ulang. #plak**

 **Akan di- _edit_ besok siang, ok? #wink #slap**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
